William Hague
General William Hague was a Human Earthforce officer. He became chairman of Earthforce's Joint Chiefs of Staff, and, later, the first leader of the Earth Alliance Resistance against the authoritarian regime of Earth Alliance President Morgan Clark. History William Hague served as an officer in the Earth-Minbari War. After the war, he continued to rise up through the ranks. After his reelection in 2258, President Luis Santiago appointed Hague Chairman of the Joint Chiefs-of-Staff. In January 2259, following the death of Santiago aboard Earthforce One, Hague conveyed orders from the new president, Morgan Clark, to Captain John Sheridan of the Agamemnon. Hague was delighted that Clark chose Sheridan, knowing him to be someone he could trust. Sheridan was being reassigned as the new commanding officer of Babylon 5. Hague then relayed the news to Lt. Cmdr. Susan Ivanova, acting command officer of the station.Points of Departure Gen. Hague confided in Sheridan his distrust of President Clark upon his reassignment. He asked him to investigate the command staff for any sign of disloyalty. Several months later, he arranged to come to the station to debrief Sheridan on anything he had learned. However, while on patrol just prior to Hague's arrival, Sheridan was abducted by the Streib. When only one of Sheridan's escort fighters came back alone, Hague began to coordinate a search and rescue operation with Cmdr. Ivanova. He called in the Agamemnon to assist, and with information from Minbari Ambassador Delenn, Sheridan was rescued from the Streib. After being treated for minor injuries, Sheridan met with Hague privately. He stood by the commander officers' loyalty. Hague speculated that Clark was behind the death of Santiago, and that Psi Corps may have been ultimately responsible. After reaffirming his full confidence in Sheridan, Hague suggested Sheridan bring in his staff to help pool the resources they need to restore EarthGov.All Alone in the Night Hague was off Earth when President Clark declared martial law in April 2260. After Clark dissolved the Senate and ordered the bombing of targets on Mars, Hague abandoned all intentions of returning to Earth. He was able to escape the Sol system on board the [[EAS Alexander|EAS Alexander]]. Within a day or two, however, most of the Earthforce ships that defected with Hague were hunted down and destroyed.Points of Departure Hague was killed in a firefight with the [[EAS Clarkstown|EAS Clarkstown]] on April 14th 2260 after a meeting on Orion VII. He was ultimately replaced as the leader of the resistance by Captain Sheridan himself.Severed Dreams Behind the scenes Hague's death was a result of Robert Foxworth's agent accidentally double-booking him to play the similar role of Admiral Leyton on two fourth season episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine that were to be filmed at the same time.JMS on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated 4/23/1996 5:04:00 PM In an outtake for "Severed Dreams", when Bruce Boxleitner (Sheridan) asks Bruce McGill (Major Ed Ryan) what became of Hague, McGill jokingly answered "General Hague... (dramatic pause) is doing Deep Space Nine. It seems he was double-booked by his agent and there was nothing to be done, so you'll have to deal with me, sir." References Hague, William Hague, William Hague, William Hague, William Hague, William Hague, William Hague, William Hague, William Hague, William Hague, William